Rules of Engagement
In a case that brings gang violence and social profiling to the forefront, the squad realizes that things are not always as they seem. Complicating matters further, Sharon offers Jack the opportunity to be a court-appointed attorney in the case. Meanwhile, Rusty expresses apprehension about meeting Kris’ parents. The Victim *Juan Carlos Reyes *Juan Carlos Diaz *Gas Station Clerk *Gas Station Customer *Melissa Orr The Suspects *Ron Browning *Javier "Speedy" Reyes Evidence Closing the Case While questioning Javier Reyes, better known as Speedy, he reacts with alarm to the name Browning Security, the company that owned the vehicle that was used in the murders. However, Jack refuses to let them question Speedy about the company. Investigating the owner of the company, Ron Browning, they discover that while he was in Afghanistan four years before, his fiancé, Melissa Orr disappeared and is presumed dead. She had broken it off with Browning and he demanded back her $65,000 engagement ring which she refused to do. He was also a friend of the man who owned the murder weapon and was visiting him around the time it was stolen. Speedy worked for Browning at the time along with other former gang members meaning he knows about gangs and would've known how to fake a drive-by gang shooting to cover up murdering Speedy who they suspect killed Melissa on Browning's order. Under a pretense, they get Browning to come in and he claims to have nothing to do with Melissa's disappearance and that she sent back the engagement ring after her disappearance which he gave to his new fiancé. They bring their theory to Jack who slips up and tells them that they don't have Melissa's body and with it, no proof of Speedy committing murder. They realize that Speedy may have told Jack about the murder and believe that Speedy buried her body in his neighborhood as he had a DUI and suspended license and wouldn't have wanted to get pulled over. Jack informs them that even if they can prove the murder, Speedy will need a manslaughter deal to testify in the convenience store shooting. Raydor decides to interrogate Speedy again against Jack's protests. Raydor informs Speedy that she is the head of the investigation and Jack is her husband so there is a conflict of interest. Believing Jack to not be on his side, Speedy instantly fires him. Raydor and Julio then inform him that as he has invoked they have to get him a new attorney and it could take days and this is considered a death penalty case. In the meantime, they will search his neighborhood and anywhere connected to him for Melissa's body. Speedy decides to wave his right to an attorney and talk to them and they convince him to tell what happened by reminding him of his faith in God and that while God forgives, not everyone does. They tell him that Browning is after him to cover up the murder and got his little brother killed trying to cover everything up. DDA Rios has offered a deal of seventeen years to life if he confesses as well. Speedy finally breaks down and admits to murdering Melissa at Browning's order. He buried her under his grandmother's flower bed after strangling her with her own necklace and sent her engagement ring back to Browning in Afghanistan. Browning had to fire him from his job after he got a DUI but promised to pay him $10,000 for the murder. He also confesses to removing the diamonds from the ring and replacing them with cubic zirconium before sending it back to Browning. A team led by Provenza locate Melissa's body and the squad calls in Browning's new fiancé to examine her ring which does have cubic zirconium rather than diamonds. With this proving Speedy's story, Sykes arrests Browning for five counts of first degree murder with special circumstances attached. Browning denies the murders and spews threats as he is dragged out. With the killer caught, Assistant Chief Taylor has a report issued to the press and the gangs that the killer is under arrest and it wasn't gang related. Cast *Tom Berenger as Jack Raydor *Drew Powell as Ted Balanger *Gabriel Chavarria as Javier Reyes aka "Speedy" Locations Episode Notes * The episode title refers to military rules of engagement which define the manner in which force can be applied. Rules of engagement set the limits on both amount of and types of force that combatants may use. Trivia Episode Media Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 2 Category:Episodes